


code red

by Storylover0513



Series: bokuaka stuff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Injured Character, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Akaashi was nowhere near being a distracted employee, but when it came to Bokuto, he'd risk it all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: bokuaka stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	code red

Akaashi was nowhere near being a distracted employee, but when it came to Bokuto, he'd risk it all. 

The editor was about halfway into his workday when Akaashi received a call from Bokuto's teammate, Hinata. The human tangerine or ninja, people liked to call him. Akaashi was used to getting calls from the shorter man since they had been pretty close during high school. Akaashi doesn't ever think he could forget Bokuto's avid mentality that he was a mentor to the junior. He picked up the phone and was preparing for utter chaos.

"Hello, Hinata. What's up?" Akaashi inquired, typing a few more words into his open document. 

"Akaashi-senpai! You picked up!" Hinata bellowed into the phone. 

Now Akaashi was certainly sure there was something wrong, "Of course I did. Is there something that needs my attention?" 

"Yes! It's an absolute disaster, code-red!" 

Akaashi stiffened. The little color code he had shared with the team had almost slipped his mind. Red was the sign that Bokuto was not doing okay and would need assistance from the one person who could get him out of his lows. The former editor didn't make a waste of this crucial time, for he was already packing up his things and formulating an excuse for his supervisor. "I'll be there in 20 minutes, please tell Bokuto-san this."

"You got it, Akaashi-senpai! See you soon!" Hinata hung up. 

Once Hinata hung up the phone, he turned around to face the scene unfolding behind him, or preferably the lack of scene. Atsumu was seen trying to cheer Bokuto up, who was oddly quiet slumped on the floor. You'd think for a twisted ankle, Bokuto, the 2nd most dramatic on the team, would be crying for his lover. Sakusa, on the other hand, had seen enough and was already packing his bags. The practice had ended with the coach telling everyone to go home due to the ace's unexpected injury. The only thing Bokuto had managed to whisper was, "Is Akaashi here yet?" 

Hinata motioned for Atsumu to come over and told him, "You wait out for Akaashi-senpai. He's probably around the corner, I'll stay with Bokuto." Atsumu nodded and began his trek to the front doors. Hinata kneeled down to face Bokuto and told him, "Akaashi should be here really soon, Bokuto-senpai!" All Bokuto could do was nod.

Akaashi, who was just around the corner, was putting his past volleyball skills to work as he was at a near sprint trying to reach the gym where the team practiced. His mind was racing as fast as his feet were hitting the pavement. Akaashi was sure Bokuto wasn't actually down in the dumps for hurting himself but for letting his team down. Numerous times the outside hitter would tell his partner how he's become a normal ace as well as a reliable team player. He would be devastated by hurting himself and preventing him from being the responsible person he'd aspired to be. Akaashi let out a breath as he neared the building. Atsumu opened the door and led him to where Bokuto was being situated. 

The Jackals' coach met the two setters in the middle, Akaashi waiting for the debrief. "Bokuto seemed to have sprained his ankle during a bad landing. It's not so severe, probably a week off." 

Akaashi sighed in relief. Tournaments were a month away which would give Bokuto time to recover and train accordingly for the event. The coach turned to walk and the younger men followed. 

Akaashi could see Bokuto slumped against the bench, his head hung low. The editor frowned and rushed to his side. Bokuto, who could sense who was next to him, had become visually more responsive. Akaashi took a look at the swollen ankle then back at Bokuto. "Are you okay, Bokuto-san?" The ace responded with a nod.

"Are we going home now, Kaashi?" At this point, the two were alone, their voices were bouncing off the walls. "Yes, let's go home. Do you need help getting up?" the editor asked. 

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand, standing up slowly. Akaashi reached for the single crutch laying on the bench, handing it to the man next to him. They moved at a small pace reaching the parking lot where the editor had parked his car. There, he helped Bokuto into the neighboring seat and drove off to their apartment. The ride home was silent. Akaashi knew Bokuto would rather express his feelings in the privacy of their home but it was odd seeing the energetic man being reduced to silence. 

* * *

Once they both successfully entered the apartment, Akaashi set Bokuto on the couch while he made a quick meal. Onigiri, he decided, would probably work best. Bokuto was still quiet, but the editor figured he would soon speak when there was food in his belly. So they ate. Bokuto then spoke, "Keiji, I let everyone down." 

Akaashi made sure his other half saw him shaking his head, "You didn't Bokuto. You've never let anyone down. I'm sure everyone is already awaiting your turn."

"How can I be a reliable team player if I go and sprain my ankle?" 

"Koutarou, nobody expected you to sprain your ankle. It happens to the best of us. Remember when I sprained my ankle back in high school and everyone was shocked? You especially?" 

Bokuto nodded, smiling at the thought. He moved closer to Akaashi and the former setter wrapped his arms around him. 

"Bokuto, you can be selfish sometimes too. Okay?" 

"Yes," Bokuto finally said, letting the tears fall. Keiji didn't leave his side until he stopped crying. 

A few hours had passed.  _ It's around 10 pm _ , Akaashi chalked up. The city lights were at their brightest from the large windows that enveloped their living room. "For good lighting!" Bokuto had defended when they were looking for places to live together. Keiji smiled and looked down to where his partner was sprawled on his chest. They decided to watch a movie after Bokuto finished crying. Akaashi thought playing a Studio Ghibli movie would slightly lift his spirits.  _ I should probably call off for the week,  _ Akaashi pondered, as the movie was reaching its climax. It's like the volleyball player had read his mind when he asked, "Are you going to call off for the week?" 

They made eye contact and Akaashi gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure I've saved up enough vacation days to baby you for a week," he teased. Bokuto hugged him tighter, clearly happy to be able to be in the presence of his boyfriend for longer than one short evening. Their schedules had been tied lately resulting in less alone time. Keiji was sure the clingy other half was ecstatic to hear this news as he was often taunted that Akaashi was his own personal charger. 

"Wonder what we'll do for a whole week," Koutarou had asked aloud after a moment's silence. 

"Let's make the most of it." 

* * *

They were nothing short of this declaration. They did as much as they could do willingly with Bokuto's small injury. 

On the first day of their week-long break, Akaashi was the first to wake up. It was a fairly rare occurrence in their morning schedules, usually, the national player would be up bright and early for his morning run. Thinking ahead, Bokuto had shut off his alarms. Akaashi glanced at the face next to him and gave a fond smile. He reached for his face and began to caress it,  _ his facial hair is starting to come in again _ , Akaashi thought to himself as he watched the man sleep. Bokuto, stirred awake, grinned, "What's this? Akaashi feeling up on my face while I'm asleep?" 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and got up to leave the bed. "I wasn't feeling upon your face. Your stubble is coming in," Akaashi retorted quickly to cover up the embarrassment of being caught quite apparent on his face. 

"Keiji!" Bokuto whined bedridden, "come back! I can't leave by myself, that's not fair." While Keiji knew that Koutarou would have no trouble leaving the bed by himself, he still bit back his laugh at the antics of his retentive boyfriend budding its head so early in the morning. 

Akaashi busied himself with making breakfast.  _ An American meal would suffice _ , Keiji thought as he poured the batter onto the griddle. As he waits for the pancakes to brown, he works on his much-needed coffee #1 of the morning. It's a habit, though the editor had already called off for the rest of the week, he still felt the need to get some caffeine into his system. Bokuto had made it to the dining table a few minutes later as Akaashi was setting the table for breakfast. 

" _ Itadakimasu,"  _ they said simultaneously and dug in. Today was a very touchy day, as they finished breakfast they made it over to the couch to indulge in each other's presence. Akaashi had brought the crossword puzzle that he usually solved every so often to the couch and they worked on it together. "Athlete's stage," Akaashi started.

"Oh, arena! That one's easy," Bokuto beamed filling in the word. 

"G in music," Bokuto continues clueless. 

"Sol," Akaashi completes for him and writes it down. 

"You should play the keyboard more, Keiji. It's very therapeutic."

Akaashi held on to the thought before replying, "Nice use of words, Kou." 

They finish the crossword, even if Bokuto had to search up the majority of the questions. 

* * *

With the booming of social media upon the general public, Bokuto had taken to creating social media pages on every popular platform, including the ever-expanding, TikTok. Koutarou was very caught up with dances, though he couldn't pull off any, as well as the couple trends. Bokuto was adamant in asking Keiji to participate with him in the fun, but every time he asked, he said no. So now, with his injury, he could only hope Akaashi would say yes just to enlighten him. 

The player already had an idea of what he wanted to do. It was a silly dance that including two people walking in from either side of the screen before engaging in a fake fight before breaking into a fun dance. Bokuto had dropped hints that he desperately wanted to participate in the trend with Akaashi. The editor who seemed to have a blueprint of the ace was sure he was to bring it any time now, 

"Hey, Keiji can we make a TikTok?" 

"What TikTok," Akaashi asked looking up from his phone. 

"Akaashi! You would think with my injury, you'd say yes to everything I asked!" Bokuto started ready to convince his partner. "Wait? Actually?" 

"Yeah, sure," Akaashi said walking over to the couch wanting to be let in on the idea. 

So Bokuto shows him the TikTok and he sets up the camera. 

"You wanna throw the first punch?" Akaashi smiles at Bokuto.

"Okay!" he beams, still off the high from Akaashi allowing to carry out his wishes.

As they film the TikTok, Bokuto can't help but laugh as Akaashi is also trying to hold in his threatening giggles. When the dance finishes, Akaashi bows over to laugh and Bokuto joins in before the audio cuts out. Bokuto watches the video over and over before saving it to his phone. He posts it to his twitter captioning the moment,

** i think it's safe to say i won this dancing competition! @stressedowl  **

** (attachment one video)  **

It's not long before followers and friends join in on the fun and leave their thoughts in the comments.

** @stressedowl: No, I think I definitely won.  **

** @NinjaShoyo: nice moves, bokuto-senpai! **

** @itsyaboikuroo: this looks fun @KodzuKen can we do this? **

** @KodzuKen: no **

** @jackalslover: omg its akaashi!  **

** @bokutostan891: did anyone notice bokuto limp into the camera? **

** @bokutosowl: yeah i did too, hope he's okay :( **

** @bokuakalover: they're so cute, my heart  **

The day ends on a nice note. 

* * *

Akaashi wakes up first again, he knows Bokuto won't be up for a while. The effects of the pain medications are kicking in. He opens up Twitter and his phone and scrolls on his timeline. Tapping the explore button, he reads the following trending hashtags, "#getwellsoonbokuto and #bokuaka". Since the WIRED interview, the relationship between the two owls has been widely talked about and broadcasted, even resulting in a ship name between the two. Akaashi didn't know what ship meant until his internet-famous friend, Kenma, had told him. 

Keiji knows Bokuto would be absolutely ecstatic to see his fans wishing him a quick recovery. 

Their week together comes to an end quite quickly. On their last night, they're found on the couch again watching highlights of Bokuto's season. As always, Akaashi is proud of his Koutarou. 

"Wanna wear our owl onesies and watch some movies?" Akaashi asks as he lies on Bokuto's chest. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 


End file.
